


Wanderlust

by greatyunbin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatyunbin/pseuds/greatyunbin
Summary: Yunhyeong is a Traveller who needs a freedom and enjoying his life while Hanbin is a Novelist who writes about love but didn't even find his muse yet. But what if they find their way to each other? is it possible for them to be together? will destiny let them be together?





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time writing a fic so please bear with me, and also their might be lots of typos and grammar lapses. Please ignore it and just enjoy.
> 
> PS. A contribute for #ThiccmasYunbin

Hanbin's POV

 

''...people saying that there's nothing last forever, but i hope there is and I believe in love that—last forever". I've been working so hard for the final chapter of my novel Wanderlust that i've been writing for the whole year but my mind is on chaos and can't concentrate either, so i wander to take some rest and leave Seoul for my own good.

 

Hanbin finally arrived in New York after 11 hours in plane. He already went to his hotel place that he will be staying for the whole month, he tempt to lay down to his bed but he decided to go to Prospect Park to get some ideas for his novel he picked up his habana notebook and two pens and put it on his hobo bag.

 

"this kind of surrounding is so cozy and beautiful" I sat down on the grass and get my habana and pen.

 

I started to describe the way I see the park—

"....couples are slowly walking around while holding each others hand, kids are playing around, every families that here are happy and enjoying the atmosphere of the park —but here I am trying to lost the radiant of loneliness that you left with me and now i'm asking myself, is it even possible to meet you? is it even worth the wait to see you? thoughts has been killing me but i still don't know the sadness that has been coming thru to my life"

 

I stop writing and start to think about the sentences that I wrote... 

 

"is it even possible to meet you? is it even worth the wait to see you?" I got startled to the voice that comes from my back I close my habana and face the guy. But I was mesmerize by the beauty of the guy, he already looks like a vivacious man that will make you happy for the rest of your life and I look at the guy nonchalantly and give an unbothered look.

 

"sorry, did i bothered you?"

"no, it's okay I just got startled that some strange guy like you is here" I said in a bored manner

 

The guy started to talk non-stop even the small things from his life but he was also a verbose talker that you want to listen.

 

He introduced himself to me and I knew that the guy's name was Yunhyeong who loves to travel and wants to live freely while his still breathing and living. 

 

Yunhyeong gaves me a jovial moments already even just a little bit of time. I like him. His nice and always smiling like i don't usually do, I was quiet for the whole time I can't hear him either can't understand the words that's coming from him.

 

I just like seeing him smiling while talking, it gaves me a little thing to my stomach. When he needs to go I insist to escort him but he just gave me his number and walked away. I was kinda in a reverie situation that I didn't notice that i'm still standing in the middle of the park.

 

The sunset is already showing but I still manage to write the last sentence for today, for him, for the guy that I met today.... 

 

"When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part."

After I wrote this part...... 

 

I know I already know my muse.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is it okay? Do I need to continue this? If yes, please give some comments of your thoughts


End file.
